


Best Friend

by ugandadistrict9



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cheesy, Elder cunningham screams at his own ass for 40000 year, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, set during the last part of act II right before they sing Tomorrow Is A Latter Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day will be a Latter Day with Kevin Price around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of priceingham because apparently this isnt a popular ship??? even though it was the only ship on my mind when i watched this show.... idk if a single other priceingham shipper exists on this planet but i proclaim myself the prophet of priceingham 10/10 important ship

"We are still Latter Day Saints, all of us." Kevin stated firmly. "Even if we change some things... or.. or we break the rules..... Or we have complete doubt that god even exists.... We can still all work together, and make this _our_ paradise planet."

  
  
"You- you want to stay here with me?" Arnold asked relunctantly, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. As much as he knew he should be mad at the Elder for his past actions, he couldn't help but feel strangely excited at the thought of him wanting to be here with him. Despite what he'd thought, they never really were best friends. Maybe he was just holding onto the last shred of hope that Kevin might like him.

  
As he looked into Arnold's eyes, he drew in a breath. "I'd do anything for you." he said tenderly. His voice was real and true. He was speaking honestly, from his heart; Arnold could tell. "I know that I was really selfish before, but I hope you can forgive me. I should never have been rude to you like that, Elder. You're amazing. You've," Kevin took Arnold's hand tenderly in his own. "You've done something _so_ incredible." he said. His voice was heavy, and full of feeling. Arnold was speechless. No one had ever said things like that to him before. Well, recently, all the Ugandans and other Elders had but this was somehow... different. So very different. The way that Kevin got so close.... It made the compliments seem so unlike anything else. It was a feeling he couldn't really describe, but he could feel his heart rate increasing, and his cheeks getting kind of hot. He swallowed, before speaking softly. "Y-you really think so?"

 

"I do."

 

Before poor Arnold even knew what was happening, the other Elder was close, lips gently ghosting against his own. As Kevin pulled his face away a few inches, Arnold noticed that his face was reddening too. There were so many thoughts and mixed feelings swirling through his mind, but the strongest feeling filling him was fear.

 

 _He just kissed me_.

 

**_He._ **

 

As much as he didn't think _too much_ of that, he knew that Elder Kevin Price did. Or at least.... he used to. But it scared him a little that he was feeling so much at this moment... What if Elder changed his mind? Maybe in the heat of the moment, it seemed right, but this was just an awful sin, right? Being gay is wrong... right?

 

And enjoying it like this just makes it that much more sinful.

 

"But... i-isn't homosexuality a sin?" he whispered frantically.

 

"I know." Kevin said flatly. "I'm over it, okay?" His eyes twinkled as he continued. "Just look at how far breaking the rules has gotten us. It doesn't hurt if it's helping people," he gestured to the little Ugandan village around them. They had helped so many people by doing just this: breaking and bending the rules. "Right?" he finished, a hopeful smile playing up his lips.

 

Arnold wasn't sure what to say. The feelings he was feeling for Kevin at the moment were far from things a good mormon should be feeling, but in the end... did it really matter? Mormons just need to fight for what they believe in, and help heal the world. Was having feelings for a man really hurting the world at all?

 

"Elder, I," he stammered, absolutely stunned. "You really think it's okay?"

 

"Call me Kevin." he nodded, "And it's not just about me anymore. It's about us. Though this time, I think I'm more of the sidekick, aren't I?"

 

Arnold giggled. "Okay... Kevin." He was still nervous, but hearing someone talk about him as if he had real worth... It was amazing. It sent feelings through him that he never could have even imagined. He felt giddier than he'd ever been before. Kevin must've seen it on his face because soon he was smiling widely too.

 

Arnold wrapped his arms around him. "This is great!" he exclaimed finally, hugging Kevin tighter. "It's you and me again!"

 

"You're right, best friend. Or should I say.... best _boy_ friend."

 

Arnold made a soft noise of giggly delight at those words. "But this time, it's even better than before..! We're real friends this time! And you... you actually like me. You _like_ like me. No one's ever like liked me before!" he looked up at the other Elder's face. He was smiling back. His smile was so sincere, so genuine. He looked happier than Arnold had ever seen him before.

 

"Of course I 'like like' you, Arnold. You've done so much stuff that I wasn't brave enough to do. You changed people's worlds. You're amazing."

 

"It's unbelievable to hear you say that... I always used to look up to _you_ you know _._ "

 

"I know. But things are going to be different now. Life has changed for you and me. We... No, you. You did something incredible. Now it's our time to make the most of it."

 

"And make tomorrow a Latter Day!" Arnold cheered.

 

"That's right. Don't worry, little buddy, know this much is true...♪" Kevin sang slowly.

 

"Tomorrow is a Latter Day." Arnold chimed in. "And I am here for you."

 

Kevin sighed happily. Nuzzling his face against Kevin's chest, Arnold felt so happy he thought he might cry. He didn't know wat the future held for them here in Uganda, but he knew it looked bright. He knew that every day would be a Latter Day when Kevin was there for him, and he was there for Kevin.

 

"We are here... for us.♪"

**Author's Note:**

> urgh the spacing on this is fucked up because i wrote most of it in phone memos and emailed it to myself... and i cant fix it so just ignore that......


End file.
